<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unmentionable by molstrom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256081">Unmentionable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom'>molstrom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Panty Sniffing, That boy ain't right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story surrounding the deleted scene from season one where Juice is sniffing panties and flushing them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unmentionable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’m sitting at the bar with Piney when a couple of crow eaters walk out from the apartment. I can hear them talking amongst themselves:<br/>	“You know, this is the fourth time in the past two months that my panties have just vanished.”<br/>	“Mine keep disappearing too. I don’t understand. It happens if they come off out here or in the apartment.”<br/>	“It’s so weird. Do you think someone is coming in while we’re sleeping and stealing them? It’s happened while I’ve been with different guys, so I don’t want to just blame Tig.”</p>
<p>As they walk out of the clubhouse I think back to last night…Those two croweaters had gone into the apartment with Tig while there were another two in the main clubhouse with Bobby. I went home fairly early and came back early this morning to start cleaning up. Everyone was still passed out, so I was able to move about the clubhouse and apartment without anyone noticing. I collected the panties of all four girls and take them into the storage room in the back of the clubhouse. Once I was in there, I moved a couple of boxes and added the panties to my hidden stash. I have 20 to 30 pairs of panties, all lacy or silky, I don’t bother taking the boring cotton ones. </p>
<p>	“Juice. Did you hear me, you idiot?”<br/>I shake my head and say:<br/>	“Sorry, Piney. What?”<br/>	“I said Gemma wants that back storage room cleared out today. She says it’s a mess in there and she wants us to install some new shelving units.”<br/>	“Okay. I’ll go get started on it.”<br/>	“Make the prospect do it.”<br/>	“Nah. I don’t mind. You know I like cleaning.”</p>
<p>I get up and head into the storage room, closing the door behind me. I mutter under my breath as I move boxes around:<br/>	“Shit. What do I do?”<br/>I pull out my stash of panties and dig through the box, running each pair through my fingers as I separate my favourites from the rest. I leave my favourites in the box and put the rest in my pockets before putting the box back behind the other boxes.<br/>	“I can’t take them all home. I have to get rid of these.”</p>
<p>I decide that the best thing to do will be to flush the panties I’m not keeping, so I head to the apartment first, closing and locking the door behind me. Once I’m in the bathroom I pull the panties out one pair at a time, running them through my fingers and sniffing them, rubbing the soft fabric on my cheek before flushing each pair individually. I flush about 7 pairs in the apartment and then head to the hall bathroom. I do the same there before heading back to the storage room. </p>
<p>I dig out the remaining panties and sniff each pair, rubbing the fabric on my cheek before folding them and putting them in my pockets to take home later. I quickly clean out the storage room and then head out to the clubhouse. I smack Piney’s shoulder and say:<br/>	“The storage room is cleaned out. Get the prospect to install the shelving. I’ll be back in a bit.”</p>
<p>I go home and put the panties in my bedside table before going back to the clubhouse. When I walk in Bobby is yelling at Half-Sack to come fix the toilet and I sit next to Piney again to have a beer before someone else makes me do something.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>